With continuous development of science and technology, electronic devices have a variety of functions. However, communication function is still the most important one among the variety of functions, such as 4th Generation (4G) mobile communication function and the wireless communication function. Therefore, a user's experience in using the electronic device is dependent on a strength of a communication signal acquired by an electronic device. When the communication signal is received by the electronic device, the received signal may be poor due to the receiving direction, and thus the user needs to search for a direction in which the signal is strong as the electronic device moves, which causes a big trouble to the user and degrades the user experience.